Heart of the Matter
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and seventeen: Victor has to go home, and Kurt goes with him for support.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Heart of the Matter"  
Kurt/Victor  
****13th installment (direct sequel to "Opposing Factions") **

The day had been long, so the two of them had gone back to Kurt's after school. Victor had stayed through dinner before finally starting to head off for home. They were in the middle of checking whether Burt was anywhere near before they could kiss goodnight, when Victor's phone rang. They both startled before Victor grasped his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? Mom…" his voice hushed as he recognized her voice; they spoke, sometimes, but it was clear that there was something, more than distance stood between them. Kurt watched him as he spoke to his mother. Victor's face was impossible to read. "Right, okay… Yeah…" were the only words he spoke after 'hello?' and 'mom.' When he hung up, he stood as he was for a while before putting his phone away, absently kissing Kurt goodnight and turning to leave. Kurt stopped him.

"Wait, hold on, what happened? What…"

"My… father had a heart attack," he nodded. Kurt gasped, but Victor just patted his arm. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" he once again turned to leave.

"You're just… going home?" Victor didn't respond. "Okay," Kurt nodded. "Dad!" he called over his shoulder. Victor shook his head as though to ask 'what are you doing?' "Look, get upset if you want, but your mother called you so… She needs you," he pointed out. Victor breathed out, just as Burt came over to answer his son's call. "Victor's father's in the hospital," was all he had to say.

"Okay, come on, in the car," Burt grabbed his keys. There was no argument. They got in the car and off to Akron. The ride was quiet, except for Burt asking for directions once they got in town. Victor was off in his own world, and Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He may have said that Victor 'could be upset at him,' but really that terrified him. As they'd passed city limits into Akron though, he felt a hand grasp his, squeeze for comfort. Kurt squeezed the hand back and he could see Victor relax right away, which in turn got him to relax as well.

As they arrived, Burt left the boys at the door and went to park. Walking to the elevator, riding it, then continuing through the halls, Kurt could see Victor looking back every once in a while, like he needed to make sure Kurt was still there… he wasn't going to leave him, never, especially not now. It was also dawning on him that it would be the first time both families met one another.

As they approached, two girls spotted them. Kurt recognized them from pictures; these were Victor's older sisters and formerly of Vocal Adrenaline, Vivian and Virginia. They got up as they spotted their brother. Kurt stayed back for a bit, letting them hug and talk a while. He vaguely heard that Mrs. Haskell was in the room, with Mr. Haskell and the doctor. When they pulled back, Victor signalled for him to come closer.

"Guys, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, these are my sisters, Vivian and Virginia." Hands were shaken, just as Burt joined them, and Mrs. Haskell came out from the room with the doctor. She was listening to him, but the moment she spotted her son, she separated from the man to go and embrace Victor. He embraced back just as tight; he'd missed her much more than he could ever realize. Kurt looked back to his father, who gave him a nod. Again as Victor was able to pull back, he turned to give introductions. "Mom, this is Kurt Hummel and his father, Burt. Hummels, meet my mother, Evelyn Haskell." Evelyn looked to the boy standing there, having heard plenty about him in what little conversation she'd been able to have with her son. From these she knew this was someone who cared deeply for her Victor, someone who'd been there for him where she couldn't and, this she was certain of, someone who'd convinced him to even come to see them or that might. She walked up to him, cupping his cheeks in her hands for a moment before hugging him as well.

"Good to meet you, Kurt," she nodded as she pulled back. "Victor's told me so much about you. Thank you… thank you," she finally couldn't help but say. He smiled.

"No problem at all," he told her and she smiled back before turning to Burt. "Mr. Hummel, thank you as well, bringing them," she extended her hand. He shook it.

"No problem at all, and please call me Burt," he insisted. "How's your husband?"

"He's resting, right now. The doctor's said they need to run some more tests," she explained.

"You haven't eaten, have you?" Victor spoke knowingly. "I'll get you something, okay?" he nodded, moving toward the cafeteria with Kurt in tow. As much as he was seeking to help his mother, he'd needed to get away from there, and Kurt could see it.

"You know, these hospital cafeterias are so hard to find, we could be gone for a while," Kurt spoke innocently, managing to pull a smile from Victor.

"We just might," his response sounded very much like 'thank you.'

"Will you go in to see him?" Kurt had to ask, as they sat down in the cafeteria. Victor sat in silence for a while, considering what he'd asked himself the whole ride over.

"I don't… I don't know. Just the thought of being in a room with him, it brings it all back. I'm happy, I'm finally really happy, and I don't want him to ruin that."

"So don't go," Kurt spoke, and Victor looked at him in peaceful relief, bringing him close. Decision made, he still cried, and Kurt held him.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping break fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]  
(Note to self, don't put the words 'crack' and 'fic' next to each other, it leads to confusion ;))_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
